


(Not) A Flying Toy [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "(Not) A Flying Toy" by hermione_vader.</p><p>Avengers/Toy Story fusion AU. Tony Stark has it all figured out. Now he's just waiting to get out of this strange new rehab. So why is his suit malfuctioning? And why won't that creep with the horned helmet just leave him alone? Part 2 of the Plastic Armor series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) A Flying Toy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Not) A Flying Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652295) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 12:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/\(not\)%20a%20flying%20toy.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
